


A broken engagement, will our love last? Ciel Phantomhive x reader

by EmochickLuna1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Ciel Phantomhive, Arranged Marriage, Ciel/Lizzy is mentioned, F/M, Lizzy is kinda a bitch sorry lmao, Mentions of incest, Pregnancy, because of ciel/lizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmochickLuna1/pseuds/EmochickLuna1
Summary: !! This story was written like 5 years ago, so it's probably not the greatest, but it's one of my most popular stories on wattpad so I'm posting it here too !!"You are the queens daughter, engaged to be married to Ciel Phantomhive. You find out that you are pregnant with his child, but you find out somethings that cause you to want to leave."
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

You giggled slightly as you awaited to tell your fiancé about the exciting news. You were going to have a baby, his baby, in which you knew he would be excited for. He had always secretly wanted children.

You walked down to his bedroom and heard somethings through the door.

"Oh, come on Ciel! You know it's yours!" You heard a high pitched voice, recognizable as Lizzy's.

"It can't be my child! We haven't done anything together since I broke off my engagement with you." Ciel stated.

Wait.. you thought, he told me I was the first person he'd done anything with.

"You only broke off the engagement for (Your Name) because she's prettier and has a higher ranking in society than me!" Lizzy shouted.

It was true. You were the queens daughter. Her only child.

"Fine. It was like that at first..." Ciel started but you pried your head away from the door. You couldn't believe him right now.

You shook your head with tears falling down your (skin tone) cheeks.

You went to his office and called Sebastian, telling him to get your things ready for you, and to get a carriage to take you to London.

"May I ask why, M'Lady?" He said even though he already knew why. He was disappointed in his young master's choices.

"You very know well why Sebastian" you replied curtly. You were rushing and scribbling down a note with your loopy cursive writing to Ciel.

The note only said why you left, and an explanation that you had heard everything. You did tell him that you were pregnant, and that you were breaking off the engagement. After all, a relationship doesn't work when there are too many secrets.

You finally got into the carriage when Ciel ran out of the house with the note in his hand. His eyes were wide with shock; the tears in them threatening to spill all over his pale cheeks.

"Please, hurry Tanaka!" You pleaded.

He nodded and the carriage started moving. Ciel ran towards the carriage, but alas, he couldn't run fast enough to catch up to the carriage.

All you saw when you turned around was Ciel on his knees and a Lizzy sitting on the stairs smirking a devilish smirk.


	2. 2

You sat down in the grand hall of the palace. You were playing with your ring finger. Where your once beautiful sapphire engagement ring once was.

You sighed and rubbed your stomach. You were only a few weeks along the pregnancy. On the table in front of you sat many letters from Ciel.

Your thoughts on this? If he doesn't want to come and see me, he doesn't deserve an explanation or anything.

Those words that he said still replayed in your head:

"You only broke off the engagement for (Your Name) because she's prettier and has a higher ranking in society than me!" Lizzy shouted.

"Fine. It was like that at first..."

You shook your head as tears threatened to spill. Your (eye color) eyes were watery as finally a small droplet of water spilled over the edge. It fell on top of a letter, and the salty substance glistened in the dim lighting.

You blinked. The letter wasn't from Ciel, but from Elizabeth. You looked at the handwriting quizzicaly, and opened it up, breaking the navy blue seal.

What you took out if the envelope horrified you.

What you took out if the envelope horrified you   
Your eyes water more, if it was even possible. He was going to marry her.. You threw the letter and envelope into the fire.

Of course you were going to their wedding today.

And you were gonna crash it.


	3. 3

You changed into your dress. You also decided to put on an elegant (favorite color) mask just to hide your identity for the time being.

You walked up to the (dream wedding venue). You walked inside the reception hall and waited for the wedding to begin. You weren't going to do anything awful, maybe just trip Elizabeth while she was walking. Shit, you thought, isn't she pregnant? Never mind then, you were just going to sarcastically say 'have a happy marriage!' To them, since the cursed girl was pregnant.

The pianist started playing, and the large doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing Elizabeth in a fluffy pink dress with a white bow across her chest.

You grimaced at her choice of colors.

She walked up to the alter. You saw the look of discomfort on Ciel's face. He was looking at the bright shade of pink she chose for her dress color.

The priest went straight to their vows. He just skipped where he asked if anyone has objections?!?

Just as you were about to shout, "I object!" Ciel said something that surprised you and made you stop dead in your tracks.

"I can't do this Elizabeth." He stated coldly.

"What?? Why!" She shouted with her usual annoying high pitched voice.

"Because. I have (your name), and even though she broke off the engagement, I still love her. I love her with all my heart, and this sapphire ring I'm holding right now belongs to her: definitely not you."

You smiled widely. He did actually love you. But still, was he lying to you this whole time?

That's all you could really worry about right now. You watched gleefully as Ciel walked down the aisle and out the door.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please laugh with me at how cringy this book is

You were back in your bedroom at the castle. You decided to write a letter to Ciel and say that you were sorry, and that you would gladly come back to the manor if he requested you to do so. Just no more lies. You wanted to know everything.

And by everything, you meant even your suspicions about Sebastian, too. You could just feel a weird vibe coming off from him.

You gave the letter to Joshua, your mother's butler for the time being. He smiled at you, his brown eyes shining and his purple hair glistening from the light reflecting off of the chandeliers in the large dining hall you were in. It seemed like the mahogany tables were watching our every movement.

He went off to send the letter quickly. You smiled gleefully at the small packages on the table. They were all from your mother, baby presents, even though she was slightly disappointed that you had to break off your engagement with the rather attractive navy haired boy. But, alas, she was excited you were finally going to go back to him.

You rubbed your growing stomach. It wasn't very big yet, but you decided not to wear any corsets untill after the pregnancy was over. In reality, you were the only one who noticed your stomach growing. You were still a very small girl.

You walked up the elegant stairs, sliding your hand across the banister as you walked. As you opened the door to your bedroom, you saw Ciel sitting on your bed holding the ring he gave you when he proposed six months ago.

"Ciel?" You questioned him.

"So we meet again, my love."


	5. 5

You blushed when he called you "my love"

He smiled at you: he smiled a genuine smile. Something that was very rare for someone like him. He walked up to you with your sapphire engagement ring in his hand.

"Now, (Your Name), I have a question to ask you." He said. He got down on one knee.

"Would you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive again? I'm nothing without you."

You nodded your head yes, and he put the ring on your ring finger. You all were going to be a big, happy family.

\--time skip--

You both had decided to do the wedding as soon as possible before the baby was born. You decided it would be a small wedding, you only invited friends and family.

Your dress (favorite color or white), (long/short), and (plain/frilly/sparkly or whatever word to describe it).

You smiled at your reflection in the mirror. Your (hair length), (hair color) hair was down and curled. (Or straightened if you have curly hair) Your lacy veil hung in front of your gorgeous face. You didn't have a lot of make up put on, just some mascara and lip gloss.

You mentally prepared yourself. You were no longer going to be Miss (Last name), but you were going to be Mrs.Phantomhive now. You were no longer going to be introduced as a fiance, but no. Rather introduced as a wife. And on top of all that, you were going to be a mother as well!

You exhaled deeply as the doors to the garden of the Phantomhive manor opened slightly. You braced yourself to walk down that aisle, get married, and have this child. Just, hopefully, everything went in your favor for this evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has over 30k reads on wattpad and I swear it's not because it's a good book, only because it's been up since 2016

The wedding for you and Ciel was amazing. You both were now sitting in bed talking about aimless things.

"(Your name), what do you want to name the baby?" Ciel asked you as he held your hand. He was playing with the gorgeous ring on your ring finger.

"Well, I don't really know. After all, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so we would have to come up with two names."

"That's right, but what happens if you have twins?" He asked.

"Well, that would be a lot of work." You said while thinking about having twins.

There was a short period of silence. Not an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable silence.

You let go of Ciel's hand and laid in your side so you were facing towards him.

"No matter what, Ciel, I'll be happy." You told him with a grin on your face.

"Me too." He said back.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had people comment on the chapter before this cute names, and I drew three from a hat and those were the names that I was thinking about naming the babies.

The names for the baby were decided. If it was a girl, Okashi. And if it was a boy, Oishi. You both also really liked the name Tsukimi for a girl.

It was getting closer and closer to your due date, and the days felt longer as you were carrying a baby. You both decided to have a baby shower, but only invite close friends and relatives.

You also decided not to have the gender revealed because you wanted it to be a surprise. The baby room was decorated in gender neutral colors. (Color) danced through out the room.

When you finished the room, you loved how beautiful it looked.

Good job me! You thought excitedly. You loved how well you did the rooms, and how creative the decorating was.

The baby would be born any day now, and you were honestly very excited. Ciel was happy he was going to be a dad, of course, but I don't think he was particularly ready for the experience yet.

You slept most of the day now, the pregnancy was literally draining the life out of you.

Good thing the baby was coming soon.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I read this since my writing has greatly improved, Ciel is 1) very out of character and 2) this is really cringey and I could totally make this better but I haven't watched black butler in so long

The weather was fairly mild that day. You were sitting quietly, watching Ciel do his work. The tea he was sipping was most likely cold already, but no one could not enjoy Earl Grey tea; even if it was cold.

You were in slight pain and discomfort. You had been for a few days. You figured it was just because the baby was coming.

You sighed as a sharper pain went throughout your abdomen. You winced as well. You did start to slightly freak out however, when you felt something running down your leg.

"C-Ciel.." you said hesitantly.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I think my water just broke!" You said. His eyes widened as he called out for Sebastian.

Such a wonderful day.


	9. How you met Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a special chapter for the book hitting 1k reads on wattpad

It was a warm sunny day. You were sitting in the parlor of the Phantomhive Manor, waiting for the male your mother described to you. She said he was short for his age, and he had dark navy hair with bright brilliant blue orbs that never showed much emotion. 

You had been assigned a case to complete with him for your mother, the queen. The case was simple, really. The job was to find out what the sudden deaths around London were caused by, or who had caused them.

You already had your butler get the suspect list all ready for you. He was surprisingly quick when he did the task, for the exceptionally long list.

The door opened, and in came the navy haired boy. You took in his features. Pale skin, short, shiny navy blue hair, beautiful blue orbs, and soft looking lips that were turned into a frown. You took notice of his eye patch and clothing. He was wearing a green outfit, with black buttons down either side of his chest and stomach. He had on black shorts, and black dress shoes with black garters on his legs. 

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me we were having a guest over today?" He said with an adorable British accent.

"My Lord, I did in fact remind you earlier during mid morning tea. You must have forgotten so." The jet black haired male replied smoothly to the boy.

The boy looked over at you wearing your favorite (favorite color) casual dress and your (long/short) (hair color) hair. Your (eye color) orbs stared into his blue ones, getting lost in the beautiful color. 

"Ahem." He grunted. You snapped out of your daze and took out the letter your mother had written for him. You couldn't help but blush at the attractive young man. He looked over the letter and sighed.

"Another string of murders, huh?" He asked me while giving me a side glance.

"Yes, and they are unexplained and the cause and reason is unknown at the moment. I have a suspect list already prepared." You replied. You already had a certain person in mind, but you weren't for sure. 

"Okay, well let's start on the case then," He said with a small smile on his face, "Sebastian, get the carriage ready!"


	10. Special chapter continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when the book hit 1.5k, it's more background info (I quite obviously had horrible writers block)

We were in the carriage now, riding down the bumpy road. You were absent-mindlessly looking out the window. Your elbow was leaning against the side door, and your hand was under your chin. You were thinking about the young Phantomhive sitting across from you.

He looked over at you with a glance of curiosity. You both met eyes, and he blushed slightly and turned away.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said to you.

"Last time I checked you were the one looking at me first," You sassed back at him.

You both had finally arrived at the crime scene. You both walked behind Sebastian, him escorting you to the exact scene of the murder. The slightly wet cobblestones underneath your pounding feet glistened in the sunlight. The area they had blocked off was (not surprisingly) in an alley, the walls of the buildings had blood splotched all over them, along with the ground beneath the two bodies laying on the concrete. 

"What are the details on the case?" You ask to no one in particular.

"Two women found dead at this scene, foul play suspected. They are middle class women, so anything could have happened to cause this." Ciel said while glancing at the women laying there.

"Ah." You said. After investigating the scene more, you figured it would be a good idea to make a new list of suspects with the new information you had gathered.

Some time later:

After a long day of work, you went back to the Phantomhive manor for dinner.

You had to take in Ciel's appearance one more time. He was truly a very handsome boy. You blushed at the sudden thought.

"Is there something wrong, (Your name)?" He asked.

"No, I am quite alright, Ciel." You said as you looked down. 

End.


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book one, but I think I'm gonna post the chapters I have to the "sequel" in this book as well because why not? lol

Being a parent of twins was not easy. Okashi and Oishi were quite the little hand fulls. The boy, Oishi, was the oldest. Being parents in general was hard work. Okashi was more quiet than Oishi was, as expected since Oishi was a boy.

You watched as Ciel tried getting Oishi to stop crying. You let a small smile creep it's way onto your face, and you walked over to him and took the boy from his arms. You gently rocked Oishi, immediately calming him down. Ciel scoffed muttering a small, I could have done that.

You smiled and laid down Oishi in his crib. You turned to Ciel and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked away. You giggled and walked out of the room, continuing to do some things around the mansion. You mostly sat around and read, or you would play chess with Ciel when he wasn't busy.

You sat on the couch, reflecting on how your life had been so far. You were most definitely excited for the future.

*End of book One*


End file.
